GaaraSasuke Oneshots
by mmm.kai.mmm
Summary: a series of unrelated oneshots with GaaSasu. ch. 3 Master likes to play with his slave. Poor slave has been tied to the toilet all night with toys and is now expected to go to class? Oh the poor thing. this is actually kind of really heavy... so be warned
1. Told You So

09/06/08

_**GaaSasu oneshots**_

_Songfic; _

_Jesse McCartney: Told You So_

_**Chap name: Told You So**_

_Summary: Sasuke broke up with Gaara because he was in love with Naruto, and yet, somehow, he always ends up back at Gaara's place crying. All Gaara can say is "I told you so"_

_A/N: okay. Heard this song late one night and thought omg that so could so work into someones life! I know someone who got dumped and then their ex-other half got someone new the next day, they were dumped because of this new person and he is all I'm in love blah blah blah. Anyway, so yea, I heard this and thought of them and thought how he can't be in love with this new person when he was in love with someone else a day ago, and I thought how… fulfilling it would be if the new couple broke up and he went back to his previous partner only to have him say tough shit… or something along those lines… that doesn't make me a bad person! It's just… you can't go off someone that you truly loved so easily and I don't believe in love at first sight… or first day or what ever. Either way I don't find it possible to know someone for a short time and be in love with them. but anyway enjoy the story. I am gradually working my way through everything. Unfortunately it is painfully slow even for my own likings._

'normal'

_'song lyrics'_

**'flashback'**

* * *

**:Told You So!:**

Gaara woke up to the sound of pounding on his door. He groggily got out of bed, not liking being disturbed so late at night. He opened the door and came face to face with a thoroughly drenched Sasuke. A flash of lighting and a crash of thunder could be seen and heard behind the shivering raven. He looked up into Gaara's teal eyes, his own full of pain and turmoil. How long had it been since they were lovers?

_Lookin' at you now I can tell  
That you and your new relationship ain't goin' well _

As he let the pathetic form of Sasuke enter his cozy home he saw that he had 5 missed calls; all from Sasuke, he briefly remembered when he used to make sure he had his phone near him and was able to hear when he was being called, now he just left it downstairs by the counter on the charger where he entered his home, but still he thought of all the times previously that Sasuke had called him; his name would show on the screen with a picture of his beautiful bright smile. They used to talk all the time as a couple, and even when Gaara was in the foulest of moods, just seeing that bright smile when his phone vibrated made him happy. But now, Sasuke only ever called to complain or cry about how badly things were going for him. But then again… hadn't Sasuke left _him_ because he was… how did he put it? Oh yea… he was _'in love'_.

_There's no reason your name should come up on my cell  
Unless you're unhappy but that shouldn't be the case_  
_'Cause you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love_

"**I can't be with you anymore Gaara."**

"**what? Why?!"**

"**I'm not in love with you. I'm in love with Naruto. He's the one Gaara, he's the one I've been waiting for my entire life!"**

"**but, what about everything that we had? You're just throwing that away from some blonde bimbo you knew for 5 minutes?!"**

"**don't call Naruto a blonde bimbo! I know that it's him! I've never felt this way before about anyone" he took off the gold ring that Gaara had given him. It was to show that they would always return to each other, so Gaara could get his ring back and Sasuke could give it back. He threw it at Gaara "I won't be coming back this time" and with that he walked out the door and left Gaara to hear his own heart shattering, but he still silently hoped that this was a lie.**

_'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed _

Gaara told Sasuke to sit on the sofa and wait until he came back with a towel and some dry clothes. He handed the items to Sasuke and went to make him a cup of hot chocolate to warm him up. He hoped Sasuke still liked getting tiny marshmallows in his piping hot-chocolate. When he came back in the room, Sasuke had changed into the slightly too big clothes and was staring off into the distance. Gaara put the mug on the glass coffee table in the middle of the sitting area in Sasuke's reach for when he would drink it. Sasuke smiled briefly at the redhead seeing the mini-mallows floating around. Sasuke was sat on the three person sofa and Gaara sat of the two person sofa that was at a 90 degree from it. He let out a sigh before speaking "what did he do this time Sasuke?" his voice was bored and tired and Sasuke tried to hold back his tears thinking about what had happened with his current relationship.

"I – I caught him making out with Neji" he mumbled quietly.

"again? I thought he said there was nothing going on between them"

"there isn't!!" Sasuke shouted getting defensive over the one who had hurt him so much.

"Sasuke…"

"don't. don't say it"

**Gaara caught Sasuke a week later. He was walking down the street and Gaara followed him a little while before taking the opportunity to take him into an alleyway and slam him against a wall. "come back to me Sasuke! you won't be happy with him! I can make you happy! You'll be miserable without me there! He doesn't know you like I do! He doesn't know how or here you like to be touched." To prove his point, Gaara started tease a particular spot in Sasuke's neck that made him moan under the touch.**

"**st-stop it Gaara. I don't want you touching me anymore. I'm doing everything I can to be with Naruto. To make him happy. I love him. And like I said before. I. Will. Not. Be. Coming. Back. To. You." He pushed Gaara away from his body and stormed off"**

Gaara sighed before saying, "I hate to say it, but I told you so"

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
_

Sasuke looked away defiantly refusing to hear or believe what he was being told. Deep down, he knew that Gaara was right, but his pride wouldn't let him admit it. That said he launched himself at Gaara smacking their lips together in a bruising, sloppy kiss. The redhead's eyes were wide open from shock of the unexpected attack on his lips and the ravens eyes were shut tight, not wanting to see into those taunting eyes that would surely drown him with scolding's and triumph at having been right. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Gaara's head to prevent him from moving away from the kiss and straddled his hips to stop him from squirming as much.

Sasuke still felt connected to Gaara. He couldn't call anyone else to talk about the turmoil that his love was putting him through and Gaara was always there for him. He felt comfortable calling Gaara and unloading his troubles on him, even though Gaara had doubted whether his choice was the right one or not, he was still there for him. Gaara was right. His new life had made him depressed and miserable; Naruto had cheated on him more than once and it wasn't just making out, he had gone all the way with Neji before, Sasuke had found a video tape of one of their… 'kinkier' sessions when they set up the camcorder to record themselves ravishing each other to the point where nothing else could be felt to imagination.

_I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night_

Sasuke parted their lips to say, "Gaara, Gaara I've been an idiot. please, please tell me that he's the one, tell me that somehow we can make it, please, I need your word!" tears were flowing down his face and he could taste the salt from them as the seeped into his mouth.

"I can't say that Sasuke, I said from the beginning that without me you would be miserable didn't I?"

"then take me back!! Please!!"

"I can't"

_But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

**Naruto threw Sasuke onto their bed and pinned his hands above his head.**

"**Naruto!! Stop being so rough!"**

"**You know you love it baby!"**

"**No I don–" he was cut off when Naruto forced his lips onto Sasuke's and thrust his tongue into the unwilling mouth as he took off his belt and tied wrists to the headboard. Naruto scratched Sasuke's stomach as he jammed his hand up Sasuke's top to reach and torture his nipple before tearing off the shirt and thrusting his hand in Sasuke's trousers to fist his member painfully.**

"**Naruto stop it!"**

"**but you always hinted these kinds of things before didn't you. You said you were into bondage and the idea of having no control and being hurt in the process of being fucked turned you on"**

**It was true, he had said those things, but it was reluctantly and not true, he only said it because Naruto had said that he liked to take control and get a little rough, he had nipped at Sasuke's ear at the time of his confession and Sasuke had to admit that the idea had turned him on a bit, but the situation was completely different. The truth was, that all of Naruto's rough touches and bites and scratches just hurt more as the thought back to a time where he and Gaara would passionately make love on their bed, Gaara would go slow and be considerate of Sasuke's feelings, but Naruto was like an animal. **

**All of that was true and at the time he would involuntarily shudder in fear or disgust and Naruto would mistake it for pleasure, but when it was over and Naruto went out to drink and smoke, he would call Gaara and cry to him about Naruto going out to drink and being scared he was going to have sex with someone else like the last time. He would never tell him about how he was brutally fucked, not that Gaara needed to be told, Gaara saw the bruises around his wrists, the painful hickeys that stretched from his neck down his chest, the limp when he walked and the grimace when particularly brutal bondage scenes came up in the movies they watched together. yes, they watched movies together, they spent time together, Sasuke would cry about Naruto's latest act of deviancy and Gaara would invite him to stay around for a while. They watched a movie every now and again whilst flicking through the adult **

**channels on TV and came across a particularly brutal scene where a girl was bound, gagged and naked to a bed, her attacker was biting her neck and scratching her with a knife, it caused flashbacks for Sasuke and he shivered and sobbed feeling Naruto's claws on him again. Gaara had turned the channel to something less brutal; the Tellitubbies, as he comforted Sasuke.**

**But when the next day came, Sasuke would always leave with a smile on his face saying that he was going to do all he could to keep their 'special' relationship.**

_Girl you know he can't touch like I do  
I don't see you trippin' or flippin' over his moves  
Don't take a genius to see he ain't that dude  
But you let him back you don't know what you was on_

_When you said said he was the one  
Baby yes you said said you were in love  
'Cause when you left me you said that you wouldn't be  
Comin' back remember that but I never agreed_

"why not?!"

"Sasuke _you _left _me! _Remember?! You were the one that said you were in love, that he was the one for you; he would make your dreams come true. He could keep you happy. If that's true Sasuke, then go to him now. I loved you so much Sasuke. I did everything I could to make you happy! But that wasn't good enough for you! What was it? Was it because he was always smiling? Did he have a better body than me? Did he have more money? Does he treat you with the same love that _I_ gave you? How many nights have you spent with me since you and him started your 'relationship'? You were with me more than him, if you could help it, if he didn't keep you bound to the bed fucking you senseless. But no, you love him. And it didn't matter what I did to try and get you back, because you wouldn't love me. And it took me an _age_ to be able to get you out of my heart, for it to stop pounding through my ribcage every time I heard you crying and upset. And I always told you the same thing. I always told you that you would be more and more miserable and more and more hurt. But it doesn't matter anymore. I've built a wall that I couldn't break down if I wanted to. You won't be able to get back into my heart anymore."

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me_

Sasuke stared at him dumbstruck at what he had heard. He didn't know all of that. He didn't know that Gaara knew about when he was bound and broken with semen leaking out his behind. He didn't know that he had hurt Gaara so badly. But he had lost his chance now. Sasuke started to tear up but Gaara just got up and went to the door without looking back at him, "I'm not going to chuck you out. You can stay here for a little while if you have nowhere to go, but I'm going to bed. The sofa pulls out to a bed if you can be bothered. Night." He walked up the stairs to his room where lay on his bed eyes wide open listening to Sasuke's muffled sobs and feeling nothing but slight annoyance come over him. He had warned him. He gave him plenty of chances and now he didn't care anymore. He no longer had any sort of feelings towards the Uchiha other than slight irritation. He chose which path he wanted to take and he chose Naruto. And now that will be his problem alone.

_You fall on hard times it seems  
But you ain't gettin' no sympathy  
No baby not from me  
'Cause I told you you should never leave  
See you chose this road so you gotta go it alone  
Remember I told you so_

Sasuke didn't know what to do. On the one hand he felt stupid for letting go of someone who actually took care of him and pampered him lovingly and going with someone who he thought he loved after a short while, but then again he still loved this person no matter what they had done to him, but he was miserable with them. He was wrong, and Gaara was right. And he had no chance to be back with the one that had really and truly cared about him.

When the sun rose, he left the house, he went to his home and thanked whatever god existed that he hadn't moved all of his things in with Naruto. He would break up with him and try to get his head straight. All that went round his head was "I told you so"

_I hate to say it but I told you so  
Told you if you left that you were gonna be miserable  
Guess he don't do it like me or else you wouldn't be  
Runnin' back to the past it was you that left me  
I hate to say it but you know I'm right  
Everytime you're up be callin' for me late at night  
But now that you ain't got me tell me where you gon' be  
'Cause I can't take you back no my heart won't let me _

* * *

Ya'know? As this story progressed and went further down the lyrics, I found it harder to write something for them! I got really stuck near the end!!

Okay. I just finished this and I was like, okay, _why_ did I think it was _such _a great idea to do a **songfic**?! It's turned out crap hasn't it?! Go on tell me how shit it is. I won't say **'die bitch die'** coz this really sucks… but still. It's the start to my GaaSasu oneshots… stay tuned. They WILL get better!!

_Thanks for reading _

_Sending love _

_mmm.kai.mmm_

_**(Edit: 27/08/08)**_

**_i have made a hotmail account for my readers to add me on if they would like t talk to me or if they would like to email me without it being edited by fanfiction_**

**_it will not show up in the chapter if i type it so if you wouldlike to add me then go onto m profile page and it will be there._**

**_anyone is welcome to add but those who aren't nice will be blocked and deleted. _**

**_that is all_**

**_sharing the love_**

**_mmm.kai.mmm_**


	2. Who Knew

I'm kind of like, trying to go through my fics in order of when I last updated them and depending on if I have a chapter or story planned out. Example, out of my oneshot fics, this is the one that I haven't updated longest and actually have another story idea for it. Therefore I am writing it up. I will most likely try and keep to this system of mine because I get lots of ideas which I need to, prioritise I suppose. The next one _should_ be ShikaChou but probably not for a while. Anyway, enjoy.

Deathfic - Gaara kills himself and Sasuke can't believe it, "you said forever"

song: Who Knew – Pink

* * *

Who knew

He thought back to that day. They had gone to the fair that was in town that week. He thought that they had been having fun. He thought that they were happy and thought that they would be together for a long time.

_Gaara grabbed onto Sasuke's hand as they entered the fair ground, "I wouldn't want you to get lost now would i?" he smiled down at Sasuke and Sasuke smiled back. "Let's have fun today, okay?" he leant down and kissed him on the lips before allowing himself to be dragged off to their first ride of the day. They were in their seats as it began to spin faster and faster and Sasuke held onto Gaara's arm as his eyes lit up with excitement. Gaara held onto him reassuringly and allowed his free hand to be placed over Sasuke's in a way that gestured that he would be there for him. They got off the ride and Sasuke pretended to be dizzy walking in curved lines and pretending to be unable to walk straight, he bumped into Gaara and wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist to hold him tight as he laughed and whispered in his ear, "Aishiteru Sasuke" Gaara leaned forward and kissed Sasuke on his nose, pink from cold._

**You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right**

"_Aww, you guys are so cute together" Sakura said one day to Sasuke after Gaara had left the group and the two had kissed each other sweetly on the lips, parting with such pure loving smiles on their faces. If Sasuke had been a girl, he would have let out a small giggle in agreement, but he wasn't so he settled for an agreeing smile and a nod._

"_enjoy it Sasuke." sakura said with the tiniest hint of sadness in her voice, "you never know when it might end."_

"_what are you talking about?"_

"_Gaara could be gone in a few… years; - did you think about what you are doing after school?" sakura had seemed kind of suspicious in the way that she was picking her words and adding things to the end of her sentences as if to make it clear what she was talking about rather than letting us make assumptions. But maybe she was trying to cover up what she really meant. Sasuke had found out not too long afterwards what she had meant. But at the time, he didn't think anything of her words. He just thought that she was implying that he and Gaara wouldn't last until the end of the year or wouldn't be able to last a long distance relationship if that was what it came too._

"_me and Gaara love each other. He said 'forever'. It's more than anything a guy has ever said to _you_ Sakura."_

"_calm down Sasuke. sakura is just trying to look out for you."_

"_I don't care! You wouldn't even _know_ him if I didn't know him. _I _know better!"_

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

Sasuke cried thinking about how complete he felt when Gaara had his arms around him. He longed for him to hold him again and whisper in his ear. He wanted it back. He wanted everything back. The times that they kissed, the times they held each other, their dates and the times they had hot passionate sex. He wanted to feel Gaara fill him and make him feel bliss. He cried on his bed and soon his sadness turned to anger. If the two of them had just been friends then maybe this wouldn't have hurt so much. If Gaara was planning on doing this anyway, then maybe he wouldn't have felt so responsible. But either way, he and Gaara weren't friends, they had been so much more than friends and Sasuke resented that at that moment because maybe if they had been just friends then this might not have happened, or he wouldn't be hurting this much.

**Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything**

_Sasuke hadn't seen it. But sakura had. Sakura saw something dangerous in Gaara when she had last seen him. something that she didn't like. She saw him in a classroom on his own sitting at his desk. She watched as he searched his desk for something and came out with a blade. He examined the blade for a while, twiddleing it between his fingers. His intentions were clear and sakura couldn't help but think that this couldn't be the first time. But before he could carry out his mission, Sasuke walked through the door and he slipped the blade in a pocket._

"_hey love, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked._

"_just thinking is all" Gaara smiled at Sasuke and suddenly sakura could see how fake it was. But Sasuke smiled back oblivious and approached his boyfriend. He wrapped his arms around Gaara's neck and leant down to kiss him. Gaara put his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him into his lap where they continued to kiss._

_Sakura still couldn't help but think how happy and in love they seemed. But surely if Gaara loved Sasuke then he wouldn't be hurting himself. But sakura knew nothing about him and decided to try to not think about it too much. And definitely not tell Sasuke. he wouldn't believe her even if she did tell him._

"_Gaara," she heard Sasuke say._

"_hmm?"_

"_do you love me?"_

"_more than you know" he kissed Sasuke again._

"_forever?"_

"_even after death"_

**When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew**

Sasuke wanted to remember him. Everything about him. His scent, his features, every memory that they had together. He wanted to keep them all with him and lock them up so that he could see them and remember them whenever he wanted. He remembered back to his last day with him. it was when they were at the fair. What a way to say good bye…

_Sasuke came out of the toilets and looked around for Gaara. He wasn't there but he had been when Sasuke went in. maybe he had gone to get something to eat? Sasuke did another look round but couldn't see him. he gave him a ring with his mobile._

"_Gaara? Where'd you go?"_

"_I went for a little walk"_

"_well, where are you and I'll come to you."_

_Gaara gave Sasuke his location, "… don't be too long now." There was a pause, "I love you"_

"_yeah yeah, I love you too, but you know, if you love me so much you could have waited for me"_

_Gaara gave a weak chuckle from his end of the phone. Something about it seemed wrong to Sasuke. it seemed quiet but that could have just been because of the other people around them. The hung up and Sasuke went to meet Gaara._

**Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened**

_When Sasuke got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Gaara was sitting around the back or a ride that wasn't being used. He sat against the metal frame work looking nearly asleep. He looked scarily pale in what light reached back there and something about his position made Sasuke rush up to him. when he was there he saw Gaara's wrist cut open many times, his hand completely covered in the blood that had seeped through the cuts. He froze and fell to his knees._

"_wh-what the…" he trailed off when Gaara realised he was there and lifted his head to see him._

_He smiled._

"_w-why are you smiling?!" Sasuke was shaking with fear, anger, and shock._

"_I didn't want you to see me like this. I wanted to just leave on my own quietly somewhere. But – when you called, I couldn't stop myself from telling you where I was. I even wanted you to be here – quickly."_

"_I – I'll get some help." Sasuke started to get up but Gaara grabbed his wrist._

"_no. d-don't. I don't want to be helped."_

"_but you'll DIE!!" tears were falling down Sasuke's face as he fell back to the ground and got closer to Gaara. He was gripping onto Gaara's unharmed arm by the wrist and hand and held it close to his mouth and kissed it._

_Gaara smiled a small, weak but genuine smile, "I love you, Sasuke"_

"_then what's this?!"_

"_do you love me Sasuke?"_

"_o-of course! Did you ever think otherwise?! If I didn't say it enough and you thought I – I didn't, I'm sorry! I do! I love you so much! So SO much!"_

"_I know you do. I just love hea - hearing you say it. It makes me happy"_

_Sasuke had his forehead on Gaara's shoulder crying his eyes out._

"_don't do this Gaara! Don't leave me! please!"_

"_I'm sorry. I really didn't want you to see me like this. But, can you kiss me? one last time?"_

_Gaara let one hand go of Gaara's and placed it on Gaara's cheek where he turned Gaara's head slightly and pressed his lips to Gaara's. His lips were cold and Sasuke let out a whimper against the coldness of them. He let go of Gaara's hand completely and wrapped his arms around Gaara's body. one hand held Gaara's head up to keep their lips attached. He felt Gaara move his lips against Sasuke's. they parted and Gaara whispered his last words, "we'll meet again, my love"_

Sasuke slept in his bed. He turned and snuggled further into the pillow he was hugging. When he wakes up the next day he will finally have enough of the pain he suffered for three years and take his life so that he can finally be with Gaara again. He still doesn't know why Gaara took his life. All he knows is that three years has gone by and the pain hasn't faded. But it hurts so much more when he tries to remember little things about Gaara and finds he can't remember them. He'll kill himself before he forgets Gaara completely. But for now, he is with Gaara in his sleep. They are in bed and Gaara is sitting up against the headrest while Sasuke is snuggling up to him. They occasionally kiss and Gaara is stroking Sasuke's hair gently.

Gaara begins to fade away slowly as Sasuke starts to wake up.

"wait. Gaara! Don't go! I don't want to wake up! come back! I miss you!!" the tears started pouring before he even woke up and they only got heavier once he was fully conscious.

**If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew**

-end-

* * *

Sorry, I said enjoy but this is shite :S it seemed like it had potential… I just couldn't make it good…

it's also quite short....


	3. Blue Print

23/09/10

_**GaaSasu oneshots**_

_**Chap name: BluePrint**_

_Summary: Master likes to play with his slave. poor slave has been tied to the toilet all night with toys and it now expected to go to class? Oh the poor thing._

_A/N: I think that this is the most unrelated title I have EVER come up with… I don't know if it has ANYTHING to do with this story… but… oh well, enjoy!_

* * *

**:Blue Print:**

Footsteps approached the toilets with the sign "flooded" written on a label on the door, but the footsteps continued on, pushing the door open to hear whimpers coming from within. But this didn't surprise him, because really, would you go to toilets with a "flooded" label unless you knew what was really there?

The master pushed open one of the cubical doors to reveal his slave; clothes torn, tied to the toilet. Rope around his middle and the underside of the toilet, more rope tying his ankles to his wrists and these tied to holes either side of the cubical walls, holding his legs wide open. A red ball gag filled his mouth surrounded by tears and snot that had been spilled due to the feeling of pure helplessness and humiliation, and a faint buzzing could be heard amongst the tired whimpers of protest where a vibrating plug had been inserted. The slave was dripping in sweat and shaking from fatigue, cold and as an aftershock of the vibrations he was feeling within himself and around his member where a ring was fit snugly.

"Why, good morning, dear. Have you had a pleasant evening?" he leant against one of the walls leisurely. The whimpers increased in volume and pitch along with the feeble shake of the head.

"Glad to hear it, because you've got a busy day today. I hope you can stay focussed." He moved to untie the knots binding the ankles and hands together and allowed them to fall limply as blood started to pump through them again. He pressed a button on the base of the plug that stopped the vibrations of both the plug and ring. Another whimper was released but this time of relief. The rope around his waist was the next to go, followed by the plug and ring and ball gag. He sat there, numb or with pins and needles all over, sweaty, snotty, and covered in tears, his uniform in shreds, hanging off of him and his body quivering.

The master put a towel over his own shoulder before taking the slaves arm and hauling him over the shoulder with the towel. The slave was incapable of holding himself up and was therefore dragged to the showers. He was placed on the cold tiles before the master turned the hot-but-not-too-hot water and allowed the dirt and grime to be washed away as the slave got more power in his body and began to wipe himself slowly as instructed.

With the slave now clean, he stumbled away from the showers and towards this clothes that were set on one of the benches in the changing room. His master sat opposite his bench and watched as his shaky limbs put one arm through a sleeve and then another, his numb fingers fumbled with the buttons, struggling to get them done up, his tongue sticking out as he tried to remember how to do a tie. He reached for his trousers but was stopped by the word of his master.

"You're forgetting something" from his pocket he took out a bigger plug than the one he had before and ordered his slave to bend over.

Attached to the wall was a mirror, and the slave was ordered to watch himself in this mirror as his master inserted the plug. When the plug was inserted, he watched his master go to the bench he had been watching from and take something out of his bag that had been beside him. The slave soon found out it was a harness designed to keep the plug in. It was only when it was attached, along with a chastity belt that the slave was allowed to put his trousers on.

It felt so uncomfortable to be standing up with this thing inside him and he knew it would only be worse to have to walk around or sit down with it in where it would rub and move and be pushed further. His eyes started to tear up at the thought that he would be this uncomfortable and feel these sensations whilst in front of his class mates and not be able to do anything about it.

His master put his blazer on him, as he continued to whimper, along with his school bag. His master sorted his hair for him and then sorted out his own appearance before the bell went and they left, the slave biting his lip to hold back his whimpers and the master smirking.

His watery eyes and lack of glasses meant that he could see barely anything but the blurry blobs of colour. But as he entered the classroom, he could hear the sounds of his classmates chattering away and his teacher calling the register. He answered when he heard his name and tried to act normal and to respond to his friends if they talked to him. He was relieved when he heard his teacher ask for silence, saying that they were going to watch a video and he could make out the blur of a TV being rolled to the front of the class and the lights being turned off.

It had been as he'd expected; the plug rubbed against his insides and irritated his prostate which became all the more frustrating when he couldn't get hard due to the chastity belt tightly caging his limp member. He squirmed in his seat and tried to hold back his whimpers and tears but it became too much when the plug started to vibrate inside him. He bit his tongue and held his breath and soon he no longer heard or saw anything but darkness.

When he woke up, he was in his master's bed, under the covers, empty, and belt free. But this didn't make him happy. Instead, his eyes started to tear up and he scrunched himself into a ball as he started to whimper and cry.

A knock on the door.

"You awake?" the master let himself in and watched as his slave scrambled off the bed onto his knees and started crawling towards him.

"Hey, you need to rest." the master tried to reason as the slave ignored him and wrapped his arms around his master's knees.

"I'm sorry, Master. I'm so so sorry. Please, I'll never disappoint you again."

"Hey, shush, it's okay. You did great. Really, you did." The master had a warm smile on his face as he knelt down beside his slave, removing his arms from his knees and bringing his slave into an embrace. His slave had his arms around the master's torso, the side of his face against his chest. His master had his arms around his shoulders a hand stroking at his slaves hair and the other holding onto his tightly.

"Come on; let's get you back to bed." The master whispered after a few minutes when his slave had calmed down somewhat.

The slave nodded against his master's chest and was swept up into his arms and carried back to the bed. They got under the covers and it wasn't long until the slave was snuggling up to his master whilst said master stroked his hair and features and tangled their legs together.

"You did brilliantly today and yesterday." He kissed the slaves forehead. "I know it was intense and harsh, but you managed it so well, beautiful." He nuzzled his neck. "You were so out of it, you didn't even realise no one was in the classroom." His slave looked up at him.

"What-? But, I heard people talking…" a kiss on the lips and a smile.

"I recorded part of a lesson and played it through the speakers" noses nuzzling against each other. "But you looked so beautiful, squirming in your seat, sweat sliding down the side of your face and neck, your blushing face, and parted lips."

The slave hid his face against his master's chest.

The master's grip around him tightened.

"Ugh, you are _so_ beautiful and amazing, my beautiful beautiful lover. I love you."

"I love you to" he mumbled.

Eyes met, lips met, a tongue slid against a bottom lip that parts and allows entrance.

The master and slave eventually parted with some light pecks.

"You should really rest now."

"Mhmm" the slave snuggled a little bit closer, his eyes drifted shut and his breathing slowed down.

-End!-

* * *

_It has been absolutely AGES since I last posted on this site! I'm SORRY! I got slightly into LiveJournal too much… BUT I HAVE BEEN WRITING! Just… on paper and then I didn't get to typing it up… OMG I'm going to UNI in 3 weeks! SCARY! I don't know how that is going to affect my posting times… we'll see._

_Do you like this as 'master' and 'slave' or do you want names? Although I don't know who is master and who is slave… it could work both ways I think… you tell me :D_

_Reviews always love and again i am so sorry for taking so long and really really hope that you like this little thing..._

_Hope to update other stuff soon… or eventually…_

_Much love m. kai .m_


End file.
